


Sweet Surrender - art

by AdaptationDecay



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, I honor the fallen redshirts with my art, Poor redshirts, Why does nobody care about redshirts?, deliberately bad art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:29:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Meanwhile a redshirt lay dead in the corner, but he was an extra so no one cared."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Surrender - art

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218995) by Anonymous. 



[](http://imgur.com/Frcqgf3)


End file.
